The implementation of software on a computer system requires that the software be tested in order to confirm that is operating as expected. Historically, software functionality has been tested by creating a large combination of inputs to the software and verifying the outputs against the expected correct response.
To date, these inputs have been supplied and outputs verified either by manual or automated test execution. Manual execution is time and labor intensive, so automation is important to achieve economical test coverage. Scripting languages enable a programmer to automate test execution by simulating manual activity using code.
The problem with using scripting languages is that they are platform specific. Modern applications comprise components that are distributed over multiple platforms, and functionality may be ported from one platform to another. This requires a means of test automation that can execute across multiple platforms using the languages best suited to each platform, with flexibility to change to different languages should future needs arise.